


Peppermint

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Old White Dude, Creepy, F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Porn, Implied/Referenced Torture, Oral Fixation, Peppermint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walda eats peppermints. Roose gets excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternflammenden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/gifts).



> Prompt 1: Roose/Walda, chubby sex and/or food kink. 
> 
> Because I am forever weird Bolton food porn guy. Also Roose is the most Awkward Old White Dude.

 

He'd had her in his mind's eye before they even finished the meal. The idea of pleasuring himself as he watched her had occurred, but it seemed an absurd, almost juvenile, notion when she would be plently willing to bed him.

 

Roose studied his ladywife in silence, his empty face and flat voice hiding the slow build of his interest. Lady Walda had worn one of her more revealing dresses and he had see the gentle bounce of her cleavage with each of her giggles. Her breasts were soft and heavy in his hands with large areoles and nipples that hardened nicely to the touch. Her clothes were thick, as suited the Northern nights, but he could still imagine the precise spot where the buds of her nipples brushed against the fabric of her dress.

 

She held a small peppermint candy in her hand now, a small dish of them resting next to her place at the table. He enjoyed the taste they left in her mouth. It was cool and clean, not overly sweet. Her plump fingers lifted it to her mouth. Roose eyed her as her lips wrapped around the candy, listening to the wet noises of her sucking. The blood between his legs throbbed again as he envisioned her tongue pressing against the sweet, working slowly at the underside of it as she swirled it around her mouth.

 

Walda looked over to him, her cheeks flushed pink. She smiled slightly as she swallowed, making pleased humming noises as she ate. Her wide blue eyes looked to him expectantly, grin widening. Her small fingers undid the first clasp of her gown the shape of her breasts more obvious through the pale pink slip she wore underneath. She moved slowly, giving him time to study the outward curve of her soft belly and the cling of the thinner fabric to her skin. She laughed to herself, quieter breathy laughs, as if this was something done in private, not as if Roose was there watching, imaging the feel of her belly against her hands and the soft whines she made as he squeezed her thick hips. She got up and lifted the rest of her dress over head. She stood before him then, in only her under clothes. Her slip covered far less of her thighs then it should have, and the points of her nipples stood out. She was roundly shaped. Her blonde hair was pinned above her head, but her small deft fingers moved to undo it. Her hair fell flat naturally, but it was attractive all the same.

 

As Roose's gray eyes roamed over her she stared back more earnestly now, her hands trailing over her body. She squeezed one of he own breasts invitingly, while her other hand reached down to begin to tug up the bottom of her slip. The flesh of her thigh was smooth to the touch, and he knew well that she kept herself supple skinned for him.

 

“Keep it on,” he ordered. The blood between his legs left him flushed and swollen, but his voice betrayed none of it. It would be wasteful to take her mouth when she still was not with child, but there were other ways for him to enjoy it. “Now come here, and bring your sweets, little wife.”

 

“As you say, my lord,” she chirped back. She came over, walking barefoot against the stone floors of the Dreadfort. She plopped the bowl down in front of him, leaning slightly back against the table. They had tried fitting her in his lap here previously, but the chairs here were simply not suited for it, so instead she waited, deferring to Roose's judgment on the situation. Her finger tip ran idly around the edge of the bowl.

Walda moved to take another, but instead Roose gripped her by the wrist, albeit not firmly, his long fingers wrapping around her wrist. Even here she felt delicate. She gasped lightly half in surprise half in excitement, as he rose, still holding her. He was much taller than her when he stood, and his lean figure hung over her.

 

He pressed his lips to hers. She always kissed him tenderly at first, the dart of her tongue slow and tentative, before moving into longer, more intimate explorations. His tongue tingled, her mouth still tasting of peppermint. He crushed them together more as the kiss continued, enjoying her cushy body against him. The sounds of her moans were muffled with his mouth against hers, but were still relatively loud.

 

When he pulled back she let out an audible sigh as she caught her breath. Roose reached for one of the candies, while his left hand began to trail down her body. He pinched carefully at her hips, thinking of how well she'd bare him sons. As a boy he'd heard that women were more fertile the more frequently they were pleasured. The theory hadn't helped much with Bethany, but Walda took far more enjoyment than his first or second wife ever did.

 

“Oh Roose,” Walda remarked, looking to him as he presented the candy to her. She seemed amused by the situation. “We don't have to pretend. I could use my mouth if you wanted....”

 

“You are my wife, and it is my role to put an heir in you and yours to birth him, not just provide me pleasure,” he said cooly, his right hand beginning to stroke at her thighs.

 

“Now you'll take what I'm giving you,” added, the faintest hint of fondness entering his voice despite the still forceful nature. Even if it was a distraction from his duty, she was right to wish to please him. She was attentive in her wifely affections.

 

Walda parted her lips then wrapped them back around his fingers as he placed he candy within her mouth. She sucked slowly, brushing the tip of her tongue against his fingers. Her warmth was a stark contrast to the semi-permanent chill of his own body. His hand below her skirt lifted, teasing at the sensitive flesh of her inner leg. Walda squealed around his finger tips.

 

She had worn nothing underneath her skirt, and he found a slight wetness when his fingers ran over her lower lips. The noise from her transformed to a high pitched needy whine that made the blood between his legs stir more. She mouthed greedily at his finger tips as her made small circles over her clitoris. He drew his fingers from her mouth and the sound of it over took the great hall, echoing about the high ceilings. He expected that most of the castle would know exactly what was occurring rather quickly. Though he preferred to sate his darker urges in private there was no shame in him taking what was his by right.

 

This time it was his name that fell from her lips. He quickened the pace of his fingers slightly so that her stuttered cries became more rhythmic, her hips beginning to rut in time with his motions.

 

“I want you to put an heir in me,” she moaned. He intended to oblige her. Roose wriggled his fingers deeper between her lips, prodding slightly at her entrance. She was still tight, but had slicked enough he could enter her easily.

 

“Turn around then, and lean on the table.”

 

Walda nodded enthusiastically. She bent over the table, propping herself up on he forearms as she spread her legs. The cheeks of her ass were full and round. He lifted her skirt above her waist, then slid his trousers down enough to free himself. He held her by the fleshy curves of her hips. She squeaked again is he initially entered her, her inner walls fitting tightly around his hardness.

 

He gave a slow initial thrust and her cry rang out longer this time, her voice cracking slightly as he did so. Each time he pushed into her she let out another peak of her scream, their hips rocking against each other's. Walda wormed her hips back towards him while arching her back, taking him deeper into her fertile warmth. Her body jiggled as he drove her, her thighs and forearms trembling to support herself as her arousal grew. Roose ran his hands underneath her waist, tugging her up slightly to support her.

 

The pitch of Walda's screams heightened and he cold feel her beginning to clench around him, signaling she was close. She was rather sensitive as her vocal responses oft implied. A low heat had burned in the pit of Roose's stomach for sometime, and the wails of her climax seemed almost deafeningly loud, but added to the build of lust within him.

 

As Walda began to go limp he tried letting his mind wander a little to quicken the process and not leave her waiting. Though she was his to lay with as long as he liked, he thought it best to get her rested quickly if he wanted his seed to take.

 

He thought of the moist noises of his thrusts and the way it sounded when skin peeled from flesh, of the way blood slicked bodies moved against each other. He thought of the night he lay with her after driving a blade into Robb Stark's chest and the way she slowly cleaned the blood from herself after their coupling, still smiling at her new husband. He had taken her in her girlhood room, bloodying the pink sheets of her bed, and filling the Twins with the sounds of her squealing. Ami had given Roose a knowing smirk the next day.

 

He spent himself suddenly, his thrusts finally becoming something other than controlled if only for a brief moment. He clenched his jaw as he came, letting out a low hiss rather than some other noise.

 

He pulled out quickly, and began to dress himself, even as the haze of his climax settled over him. Walda turned back to him and sighed.

 

“Did my lord husband enjoy himself?” she inquired, nuzzling her head against his chest affectionately.

 

“Of course,” he replied factually. “Now I think my little wife best be to bed.”

 

Walda giggled at this going over to scoop her dresses into her arms. She leaned against Roose as he returned to bed and in time fell asleep with his slender arms wrapped around her.


End file.
